Entre versiones y confusiones
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: -¡Estas embarazada! Y de Kakashi además- / -¿Que fue lo que te dijo Naruto?- /Te vio dandole una prueba de embarazo- / -Ese estupido-suspiro desesperada-¡No era una prueba de embarazo!. A Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo. En que líos la metía ese estúpido. AU. Dias 14 y 15 del mes SS. (His) Her side of the story. Two-Shot
1. Mi versión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :(. Ya saben son de Masashi Kishimto. Solo la historia es de mi total autoría.**

_**Entre versiones y confusiones.**_

_**.**_

_**Her side of the story**_

_**.**_

_**ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

_**Mi versión**_

La chica quedo paralizada al observar la hoja en su mano ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto sucediera? Había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que esto no sucediera. Sus padres la iban a matar; bueno en realidad su padre no; pero su madre ¡Dios! En buena hora fue a meter la pata. Tenía que hablar con Kakashi, él tenía la culpa al igual que ella; por engañarla.

Sakura espero que todos salieran de la aula una vez vacía se acercó al escritorio de su profesor.

—Kakashi—lo llamo a lo cual el peliblanco la miro con el único ojo visible de los dos, con demasiada pereza para la chica.

—Que sucede Sakura—pregunto.

Sakura azoto la hoja con demasiada fuerza en el escritorio de su profesor resonando por todo el lugar.

— ¡Toma la responsabilidad de esto! –exigió la chica mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada.

Kakashi tomo la hoja e igualmente como hizo con ella miro la hoja sin ningún interés.

—Esto no es culpa mía y lo sabes—declaro el peliblanco, la chica se quedó pasmada por un segundo.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Tú me juraste que habías tomado las precauciones necesarias para evitar esto. ¡Tú me engañaste! –afirmo la chica gritando. No era propio de una alumna hablarle de esa manera a su profesor; pero ella llevaba conociéndolo desde hacía mucho y eso le daba ciertos derechos, incluso de hablarle como le diese la gana.

—Sakura—esta vez se levantó, la chica tuvo que alzar un poco la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos—Yo nunca te jure nada y sabias muy bien que solo iba a ser una vez—declaro exasperado mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios me estás diciendo ahora?! –Reclamo mientras le arrebataba los portafolios para que la mirara a los ojos— ¿Qué se supone que le diré a mis padres?—sintió como la voz le fallaba, pero era por toda esa desesperación que sentía atorada en la garganta.

—Eso tendrás que saberlo tú—siseo mientras le quitaba con delicadeza el portafolio—Yo no puedo salvarte de esto—declaro; mientras se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a irse de una vez.

— ¡Es tu culpa! –le grito intentando detenerlo.

—No. No lo es–y sin más se salió ignorando la perorata de la chica.

Sakura se sentó derrotada en una de las bancas. Estúpido Kakashi; pensó la chica, como se atrevía a dejarla sola en eso. Pero más tonta era ella por dejarse engatusar por ese estúpido, claro había pensado que al ser mayor que ella; un profesor lo que lo hacía alguien con responsabilidades y que no la dejaría fallar; y por supuesto que tenía conocimientos en la materia; todo debía de ser más fácil. Y el muy sin vergüenza la…

Pero su pensamiento murió ahí porque frente a ella se hallaba un agitado muchacho pelinegro. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo directo a los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun—murmuro pero a causa de que el salón estaba en completo silencio; el murmullo llego perfectamente a los oídos del azabache que no apartaba la mirada de la menuda chica que estaba sentada frente a él.

—Sakura—susurro; Sakura sentía como la mirada del chico la quemaba, era muy extraño que ahora Sasuke estuviera tan pendiente de su persona. Por lo general era ella la que estaba siempre tras él; pero a causa de sus múltiples rechazos decidió… pero nuevamente el pensamiento huyo de su cabeza.

El chico tranquilo y frio que era Sasuke se acercó a toda prisa a donde estaba ella y ella sin verlo venir sintió como era jalada por su brazo hasta chocar con el fuerte cuerpo del morocho. Se sonrojo de sobre manera, porque eso era más de lo que alguna vez soñó estar cerca de Sasuke.

— ¿Q-que… —pero Sasuke no la dejo continuar porque unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso demandante; robándole totalmente el aliento y cualquier pensamiento coherente más que el aferrarse fuertemente a él. Sakura no podía creer todo aquello, Sasuke la besaba con demasiada desesperación y el beso cada vez aumentaba su nivel.

Lo que había empezado por un simple rose de labios pronto se convirtió en la invasión de la lengua de Sasuke a su cavidad. Mordidas por parte de ella- no pudo contenerse- y el rose de sus cuerpos de una manera demasiado intima; podía sentir como sus senos se aplastaban en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke a causa del fuerte abrazo en el cual ambos se tenían sometidos. Ella hundía sus dedos por las hebras azabaches del chico; mientras él la tomaba fuerte de la cintura, evitando separarse siquiera un centímetro.

Sasuke se separó de la chica con la respiración agitada por el beso, deslizo sus manos por las mejillas de ella y con el pulgar acaricio los delicados pómulos bañados de rojo. Era ahora el momento justo para decirle aquello que paso por su mente en cuanto Naruto le conto todo aquello.

— ¡Sakura! Olvídate de Kakashi—Sakura lo miro confundido; ¿Qué tenía que ver Kakashi con todo esto? Al no recibir respuesta, el chico se armó de valor y dejo de lado su orgullo— ¡Yo me hare cargo del bebe!—.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y Sasuke solo la miraba temiendo que lo rechazara. Estaba a punto de decirle una cosa más para convencerla pero ella se le adelanto.

— ¿Cuál bebe? –eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba el chico, jamás pensó que ella negara algo como eso, o se hiciera la desentendida. Lo que fuera.

—El que vas a tener—afirmo.

La chica abrió aún más los ojos-si eso era posible- sorprendida por las palabras de Sasuke. Y luego sin más, se echó a reír. Pero de inmediato paro al ver la cara seria de Sasuke.

—Yo no voy a tener ningún bebe—declaro dejando sorprendido al chico.

—Sakura, no trates de negarlo. Yo no pienso juzgarte…al contrario yo…-Sakura lo detuvo.

En un principio pensó que le estaba jugando una broma, pero luego se dio cuenta que Sasuke no era de ese tipo de personas. El en verdad creía que ella estaba embarazada por no sé qué argumentos.

—Sasuke—esta vez fue ella la que lo tomo de las mejillas, haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos—Yo no estoy embarazada—Sasuke la miro sorprendido—Ni…ni quiera he tenido relaciones. Soy virgen—Sakura se sonrojo ante tremenda declaración.

—Pero…Naruto—Sasuke frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada tratando de asimilar la información—me dijo… —siguió balbuceando. Y una vez que comprendió todo la miro a ella.

— ¡Ese bastardo!—gruño mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_Continuara…_

_Si pásate a la segunda parte que ya está…ahí dejo la verdadera nota de autor ;D._

_Solo te pido un hermoso review para la primera parte :3 _

_ZafiroSxS'n_


	2. Su version

**Disclaimer: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :(. Ya saben son de Masashi Kishimto. Solo la historia es de mi total autoría.**

_**Entre versiones y confusiones.**_

_**.**_

_**His side of the story**_

_**.**_

_**ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

_**Su versión **_

Sasuke se encontraba tranquilamente en la cafetería bebiendo de su preciado café. No había desayunado nada a causa de que se le había hecho tardísimo. Muy raro en el puesto que no le gustaba ser para nada impuntual, pero justo ese día a su hermano se le ocurrió dejarlo a cargo de ir por su tío Óbito al aeropuerto. No le molestaba el hecho de ir por él. Sino que tenía que perder la primera clase y odiaba retrasarse en los temas. Si de por si era difícil la estúpida materia todo por culpa de Kakashi. Perdiendo una de sus clases no sabía con qué estúpido sermón le saldría el peliblanco.

El chico comenzó a darse cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a aparecer cada vez más en lo que alguna vez fue la tranquila cafetería. Miro el reloj de su muñeca. La primera clase había acabado; suspiro exasperado y comenzó la marcha hacia el salón donde le tocaba sabía con certeza que las aulas estarían vacías; siempre llegaban quince minutos después, incluidos los maestros. Por lo tanto ahí podía encontrar la tranquilidad que buscaba desesperadamente.

— ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! –la chillona vos de Naruto llego de inmediato a su oídos; pensó en apresurar el paso y fingir que no lo había escuchado. Pero sabía con certeza que eso o lo libraría del molesto rubio. Volteo a mirarlo, Naruto corría a toda prisa para ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres dobe? –pregunto una vez que Naruto lo alcanzo.

—Sakura—jadeo tratando de recuperar el aire y decirle; aquello que fuera a decirle—ella… -jadeo nuevamente.

—sabes que no me interesa ¿verdad? –declaro mientras retomaba el paso hacia el salón de clases.

Siempre le había parecido molesta aquella chiquilla de ojos jades y molesto cabello rosa, siempre estaba detrás de él. La conocía desde secundaria, ella le había declarado lo mucho que estaba enamorada de él. Pero Sasuke estaba demasiado dañado por la pérdida de sus padres como para pensar en relaciones con chicas. Ella…

— ¡Esta embarazada! –La declaración de Naruto hizo que Sasuke parara por completo y volteara a mirarlo—de Kakashi-sensei—y cuando el azabache escucho aquel nombre se le retorcieron las tripas.

Sasuke-aun sin salir del shock-pero como pudo halo a Naruto a un lugar más alejado, para que nadie más los escuchara.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto frunciéndole el ceño al rubio— ¿Cómo que Sakura está embarazada?—

—Los escuche hablando de ello en el salón, una vez que estuvieron solos—declaro el rubio, Sasuke no dijo nada esperando que Naruto siguiera, pero el rubio no capto el gesto.

— ¿Y luego? –ínsito a que el chico hablara.

—Bueno. Ella le grito que tomara la responsabilidad de esto y le azoto una hoja en el escritorio de Kakashi. Lo que ahora que me pongo a pensar, seguramente era la prueba de embarazo—murmuro esto último mientras se tocaba la barbilla—Kakashi le contesto que eso no era culpa de el en absoluto. Ella grito que si lo era porque le había jurado que habían "tomado las precauciones necesarias"—esta vez para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras hizo comillas con los dedos. Sasuke no podía creer todo aquello pero no dijo nada y dejo que continuara su amigo.

—El muy descarado dijo que solo la quería para una sola noche y que no la salvaría de eso—siseo el chico molesto—Sasuke deberíamos irle a partir la cara 'ttebayo—

No cabía en la cabeza del rubio como era que Sakura-chan se dejara engatusar por un tipo como Kakashi, que aparte de que era mayor que todos ellos era un pervertido. No por nada se juntaba con su abuelo Jiraya. El rubio miro a Sasuke que aún no le respondía acerca de ir a pegarle a su maestro. Naruto se sorprendió por ver a su amigo tan consternado, no era muy propio de Sasuke perder aquella barrera que hacía que todos se alejaran de él.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Naruto al ver como el morocho se alejaba a toda prisa de ahí. Siempre supo que Sasuke sentía algo por Sakura, pero el muy desgraciado nunca le decía nada y por supuesto no lo demostraba. Pero ahora que la iba a perder, su parte impulsiva lo traicionaba. Sonrió aún más. Pero de inmediato se recuperó, tenía a un profesor al que golpear.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando fue que comenzó a dirigirse al salón donde se suponía debería estar Sakura; si sabía que había dicho que le parecía molesta. Pero cuando Naruto le dijo todo aquello, solo supo una cosa. Tenía que hablar con ella a como fuera lugar. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le iba a decir, pero ya sabría que cuando la tuviera en frente.

No podía permitir que Kakashi se la quitara y si él no estaba dispuesto a responderle. El sí que lo haría. Ya decía el que todas aquellas confianzas que se daban no era por nada. Ni propias para un profesor y su alumna.

Aun así no importaba eso mucho. Lo que más-y aunque al chico le costara reconocerlo- le dolía era que Sakura que tanto había alardeado acerca del amor que le tenía terminara acostándose con otro.

Sasuke llego más rápido de lo que espero al salón; y sin esperar más, abrió la puerta de golpe topándose con unos hermosos y preocupados ojos jade, que cambiaron a sorpresa una vez que lo miraron directo a los ojos.

:::::::

—Sasuke-kun ¡Cálmate! –Siseo la chica mientras tomaba a Sasuke de la mano deteniéndolo— ¡explícame mejor, de que va todo esto! –exigió.

— ¡Estas embarazada! Y de Kakashi además—declaro sorprendiendo a Sakura por la mención de Kakashi.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Naruto? –pregunto Sakura ya que Sasuke haba mencionado el nombre del rubio.

—Te vio dándole una prueba de embarazo—informo. A Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo. En que líos la metía ese estúpido.

—Ese estúpido—suspiro desesperada—no era una prueba de embarazo—se giró y se dirigió a la banca en la que segundos antes estaba sentada. Tomo la hoja y se la extendió a Sasuke.

— ¿Un examen reprobatorio? —Sasuke la miro confundido.

—Kakashi me reprobó, había tomado una clase con él, en la que me explicaba los temas que no entendía de su materia. Él me había asegurado que con eso no reprobaría, pero el muy desgraciado, coloco temas que no habíamos visto—la chica recordó con odio a Kakashi. Pero por mucho que le molestara, sabia como era él y aun así fue y le pidió ayuda—Naruto lo malinterpreto todo—afirmo.

Sakura miro alzo la mirada para ver a Sasuke que aún no le decía nada. El chico estaba completamente rojo y evitaba a toda costa mirar a Sakura. Como había sido tan estúpido para haberle creído al dobe de Naruto tan fácilmente. Todo por su culpa actuó impulsivamente y ahora estaba en ese lio.

Sakura sonrió, talvez sería muy fácil perdonar a Naruto. Gracias a su enorme boca, Sasuke había corrido a declarársele; no con las palabras pero si con sus actos y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Porque aunque ella no lo iba a mencionar-porque sería demasiado incómodo para Sasuke- el pensamiento de que Sasuke había corrido al pensar que ella ya estaba con otro, la hacía sentirse amada.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazo. El chico dudo, pero solo fue por un instante; correspondió el abrazo de Sakura, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Sakura enterró su rostro en el pecho de él. Solo era consciente de los latidos del corazón del muchacho, después de unos minutos Sakura se separó solo un momento de Sasuke para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Hmp! Aun sigues siendo molesta—declaro, Sakura sonrió y volvió a fundirse en los fuertes brazos del chico que la recibió nuevamente gustoso.

Era sorprendente como ambos podían decirse millones de cosas con solo una mirada. Podría parecer extraño para cualquiera, el hecho de que Sasuke demostrara sentimientos por la chica en solo unos momentos, pero él ya la quería desde hacía mucho tiempo. Que no lo quisiera aceptar. Eso...era otra historia.

~Fin~

_Si sé que todos mis One-Shots van tarde, pero como he explicado en los anteriores, el trabajo me trae vuelta loca. Además que son tantos temas que me saturo de tantas ideas y no sé por cual empezar; así que termino estresándome y prefiero dejar de escribir; a hacerlo y terminar por escribir algo que no me gusta y sé que a ustedes tampoco les gustara. Así que poco a poco iré subiendo las pequeñas historias. Y bueno ayer fue un día muy especial…porque el manga salió antes y valió muchísimo la peno. No quiero darles más detalles, porque hay muchas personas que no leen el manga, pero solo sé que hay momento SS. Y eso me hace malditamente feliz. Déjenme un review. Eso me haría extremadamente feliz. _

_ZafiroSxS'n_


End file.
